1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video cassettes, and refers more specifically to portable structure for playing prerecorded video cassettes, which structure includes a minimum number of components so as to be truly portable and inexpensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, portable structure has been available for making video cassettes; thus, movie cameras are available which themselves are portable and which may be connected to or include devices for placing a visual electronic image recorded by the video cameras on video tape which may be subsequently played on stationary cassette players in conjunction with existing television sets and the like.
Further in conjunction with such cameras, there is sometimes provided apparatus for instant replay of stored visual images. Also, such cameras usually include structure for recording on the video tape synchronized audio signals. Such synchronized audio signals may also be instantly played back.
Also, there exist numerous video cassette recorders and players which are operable in conjunction with separate television sets or the like, which will permit playing of video cassettes to provide a video display. Such apparatus is not truly portable; further, there is combined with such apparatus much that is not necessary in a truly portable cassette player. Thus, the ability to record from a television set which also has the ability to receive transmitted television programs is not necessary in a portable video cassette player. Similarly, associated antennas and electronic structure associated with transmitted video and audio signals are not required in a portable video cassette player.